


叫姐

by Endless (Josiechung)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀
Kudos: 3





	叫姐

第一次来这种地方的刘昊然总有点畏首畏尾，阴暗的环境，幽欲的氛围，袅娜如细爪的肢体，仿佛会食人的面孔。穿行在肉体中的少年始终不敢张望，与身前几个兴奋喧哗的哥们儿不同，他怕得几乎把脑袋缩进脖子里。

但好奇的天性又叫他不住偷望。从垂落的刘海间隙，从竖起的衣领边沿，刘昊然偷瞄着周遭一个个身影，看他们扭摆，看他们痴缠，看他们成对乃至成群地纵狂，内心变得惊惶。因而当目光不慎与他们交汇之时，刘昊然近乎浑身湿凉。他颤抖低下头颅，快步追上同学，抓着其中一人的背带，劝求他们离开。

但朋友却是勾过他的肩，拍响着他的胸口给他鼓劲打气。他说他们今天只是来看场表演，虽然这里也可以玩些其他娱乐，但只要刘昊然没有那个想法，没人会强迫他，因而让他放轻松。但是话虽如此，当被如此多饥饿之人包围时，刘昊然很难做到不受影响。没法他只能请求兄弟们将他包围起来，然后在距离舞台尽可能远的地方安静落座。

那时台上的表演已经开了头。据说在热场的小姐姐们正跳着性感的舞，只着内衣的酮体泛着一层奶亮的光，如同抹了香槟金粉，在同色的灯下散发诱人魅力。真是第一次看到这些的刘昊然感到紧张又害怕，不自觉抓紧裤子的双手布满冰凉汗意。“喂！”当检票人的声音背后响起时，受惊的他几乎叫出声来。直到他听见对方低哑的嘲笑，才回神红着脸低着头递出皱褶的票根。

高大的保镖轻蔑地斜眼看着刘昊然，用银色的打孔机在票根上穿出孔洞后，便将废票丢还给他。差点接不住票的少年手忙脚乱地抱住票根，像在捕蝶似的，动作憨钝但又透着一丝可爱。因而当他抬头之时，还是有好几个站在远处的男女向他抛出了邀请。

但这会儿的刘昊然实在没有那个心思。尽管他的身体确实因四周的氛围而逐渐有些唤起，在看到舞台上鲜嫩的胸乳和半透的蜜臀时也确会感到有些燥热。但在不曾心动的情况下，这样的诱惑最多只能让他难受焦躁，即使最终发泄出来了，于他而言也不过是清理了体内的毒热而已，并不会让他感到愉悦。

所以在一开始朋友们邀请他来此处寻乐的时候，刘昊然其实是拒绝的。但他真的不想再被侃作单身三年无果的家里蹲，因而一气之下还是答应了他们。然，此时此刻坐在一群饿狼当中，刘昊然真觉得自己做了个十分错误的决定。

好在表演终于正式开始，这意味着半小时后他就能逃离此处。暗自开始庆幸的刘昊然深呼吸着调整自己的情绪，在灯光渐渐暗下来时，他开始想象待会上台的会是怎样一个性感美丽的女人。

他以为她会有烫得卷曲的长发，他以为她会是画着浓郁的红妆，他以为她可能穿着及地的披肩，他以为她定会踩着细长的高跟鞋。但当马鞭的声音突然抽亮灯光，惊大眼的刘昊然才发现，自己全错了。

登台的是个男人，梳着利落而雅致的短发。他并着腿直立这，干净的脸上除了哑色的口红几乎看不出妆痕。他的表情是傲慢的，而瘦削的颚骨勾勒出的是冷漠。他把玩着手中漆黑的马鞭，一步步走前来时冷傲得像在看一群渣滓。刘昊然不自觉吞咽了口水。男人周遭锋利的气场让他几乎无法呼吸，每当他仰望那漂亮的面孔时，吸进的每一口气都像是在刀剐自己。然而他却没办法将视线从他身上移开。即使逃离了面容的虏获，也会落入颈项的陷井，即使抵过喉结的俘虏，也会困于锁骨的诱惑，即使不看精致的领口链条，即使不看微拱的胸部线条，即使刻意无视圆润冒尖的两点凸起，在他用手轻抚腰间细带的时候，刘昊然的呼吸还是如勒紧了一般被锁在了皮革带内。

然后他听到男人笑了。颤惊的刘昊然连忙抬起眼来。他本想借此逃离男人的圈套，却不料反被对方套个正着。不知何时已盯着他看的人勾起一侧唇角，渐渐染上谑意的瞳孔就如同捕食者盯紧了猎物。刘昊然顿时僵得挺直后背，身体不自觉向后靠上椅背，乞求他所恐惧的一切都只是自己的多想。

但男人朝他走来了。在一声扭曲的惨叫声中，刘昊然看到他踩上了观众的身体，踏过了桌椅。带跟的尖头皮靴无情碾过一具具躯体，踩碎一片片玻璃，终于停在他眼前的时候，刘昊然看到他坐在了前排同学的肩上，手肘枕着他的头颅，跷腿踏在桌上。他微微前倾着身体，用马鞭抬起他的头颅。刘昊然紧张地吞咽，自下巴到脖子都在用力绷紧。

那一刻，他很想找人求助，很想知道事情怎么会变成现在这个模样。但那一刻，他就像被毒蛇麻痹了的可怜虫，除了清醒的意识之外，身体一切的控制机能均已丧失，只能眼睁睁看着感受着自己被一点点拆吞入腹。

“小弟弟是第一次来吗？”男人轻扬着唇笑问，被撩动的马鞭轻轻扫着刘昊然的下颚。

不知该如何回应的少年只能微微点头，在看到男人不经意眯眼舔唇之时紧张得抓皱了裤子。得了回答的男人很快抛弃了他的“座椅”，并踩着他的大腿下落到地面。他在众人炽热的注视中停在他跟前，单手撑着他的椅背，俯身向他靠近。挂在他颈间的银色链条一下悬吊半空轻轻摇晃，闪烁的光芒总吸引着刘昊然的余光，让他不得不发现吊坠的中央那个黑色的孔洞原来是个钥匙孔。但他还没来得及细想个中含意，男人的声音就再度虏获了他的神经，让他被迫全神贯注地听着。

“那你知道我是谁吗？”男人双唇轻启，艳色的舌头抵在齿背勾舔，因而拱起的肉舌若隐若现，试探的意味再明显不过。但比起快被毒蛇一口咬住的恐惧，刘昊然此刻更怕的还是滑落胸前的马鞭。那黑色的玩物拉开了他的拉链，扫过了他的胸膛，带着越来越紧迫的力度压向他的小腹，最终抵达他的胯部。瞬间夹紧双腿的刘昊然已经满头是汗，他忍着奇妙的战栗，控着紊乱的呼吸，在男人如催促般挤压下身时忙用力地摇头。男人终于松开了马鞭，却没有就此放过他，而是把另一只手也搭上椅背，做出一个仿佛搂着他的姿势。他把胸口凑近他的鼻尖，把嘴唇靠近他的额头。半跪在椅子上的长腿和他保持着最小的距离，摇摆的臀部几乎贴着他的校裤蹭过。

刘昊然僵得气都不敢透一声，紧缩的身体低垂着头下意识想闭眼。可突然落在脑后的生痛却叫他抬起了头颅，被拉扯的头发甚至拽得他无法合眼。他便只能红眼湿看向男人，看他如妖祸般勾起红唇：

“表情不错，来，叫姐。”

刘昊然睁大了眼吸气，记忆在那一瞬就像破碎了一般，变成无数的光斑与光点。直到唇上落下一疼，他才惊觉事态已经变质。毒蛇已然缠上他的身体，甚至钻入他的体内。在周围一片轰鸣声当中，他感到男人嘴唇与他柔软的舌头。如水般的唾液搅拌在他们的口中，有着黏腻而潮湿的热度，还有苦涩和微辛的味道。

从未与人吻过的刘昊然忽然想起从前不知在哪看过的一句话：暖暖的，滑滑的，很香，很甜。这曾经是他幻想中初吻的味道，可如今他却发现现实几乎与之相反。可就在他不知该痛苦还是委屈之时，夺走了他一切的男人倒是恶人先告状。他不悦地咬痛了他的嘴唇，挤迫着他的勃起，一边质问着他在偷想着哪个女孩分心，一边揉弄着他的阴茎。

又爽又痛的刘昊然忙摇头否认，他正想按住男人过分乱来的手，却反被抓着解开了男人身下的某道拉链。这时他才发现男人那条乍看寻常的西装裤下，原来藏着一道色情的裤缝。链条自男人的胯部一路开到后臀，当他刻意张开腿跨坐时，半透的黑色丁字裤便完全展露在刘昊然的眼前。而此时周遭的嗡鸣也变得前所未有的刺耳。瞬间像是迷失了方向的刘昊然几乎看不清男人的得意，也快不知道自己身处何地，直到一下粗暴的束紧袭向下身，他才哆嗦着回过神来。

彼时男人的胯部已压上了他的顶端，湿软的肉缝夹紧着薄布，再隔着校裤磨蹭他的龟头。被激得无法言语的刘昊然只能咬紧双唇，他一手握着男人替他手交的手腕，一手抓着椅子的边缘，显然是在克制自己抱他的冲动。但男人一直在挑衅他的极限，不断按着他的后脑逼他亲吻自己的颈项。而与此同时，那显然不该出现在男人身上的部位已经湿得浸透了他的校裤，前方肿胀且凸起的肉豆反复磨着他的铃口，在两层布料的加重刺激之下，不到片刻就让他触电喷发不能自已。

然而狠心的男人却勒紧了他的根部锁住他的欲望。在他情不自禁后撞骂出脏话之时，喘笑着舔上他的嘴唇低语。男人向他开出了条件，要他主动让自己再高潮一次，才肯放他射精。刘昊然原本不打算同意，但男人已经又一次套弄了起来，圆滑的指甲甚至刮过他的铃口，还想往里面钻似的，不停地在那一处来回抠弄。被激得浑身战栗的刘昊然实在是没有办法，唯有握紧男人的腰，向上顶弄他的穴。

男人大概是没料到他突然的爆发，因而不经意漏出了一下呻吟。那陡然拔高的调子，因着声线的喑哑，而婉转出勾人的淫意。围观的人群便可想而知地又一次激昂起来，甚至有不少人在男人塌腰之后开始起哄让他肏他。不习惯这种氛围的刘昊然险些就要软下，但男人就像早有预料一样迅速吻上他的唇，抱着他捂住他一边的耳朵。他们相拥缠绵了许久许久，直到男人的内裤快要被他蹭至错位露出私处，他们才分开片刻断续交缠。

那时，男人正试探着去吞他的阴茎。松软的阴穴隔着布料一颤一颤地瑟缩着，如同贪吃的嘴，吸得刘昊然五指收紧扣住了他的腰。男人见状便得意地笑了，他故意压低腰前后摆弄着臀部，既是取悦身旁的观众，也是引诱身前的刘昊然。随后他解开自己胸前的纽扣，用手指勾住一侧衣领拉开，露出嫩白的胸和一抹隐约的红。

“舔。”男人居高临下地命令着，又艳笑着凑到刘昊然耳边道，“把我舔舒服了回头随便你肏。”

刘昊然几乎被他的狂傲激得发抖，但无奈找不到报复方式，只能张嘴咬住男人的红豆，极尽粗暴地一番折腾起来。但让他气馁的是，男人在这粗暴的对待中却像极乐一般喘息出声。不仅攀在他后脑的五指掉落了马鞭，曲起的手指也将他头发缠得越来越紧。至于湿泞的下身就更不用说，不但那颤栗的穴口水流不止，就连勃起的阴茎也开始跳动。这显然很想射的模样一下就让刘昊然起了报复之心，于是他越发卖力吮吃着口中的肉粒，用舌头和牙齿来制造更多的痛爽，甚至无师自通地玩起了另一边肉粒，将不平的指甲抠进敏感的奶孔，模仿方才男人刺激他的动作刺激着他的乳粒。

在这般激烈的逗弄下，男人的声线很快就发生了变化。越发淫媚的喑哑惹起周遭一片粗重喘息，越来越重的腥臊气息更是引得一部分人开始低骂自慰。然而就在这一切即将冲顶之时，刘昊然却勒紧了男人的根部遏止了他的释放。顷刻失声的男人仿佛失控般战栗不停，他抓紧了刘昊然的皮肉，甚至咬痛了他的肩膀，小幅潮涌的下体抽搐着溢出蜜汁，迎着周围人粗骂低喘的躁动声，溅湿了西裤也溅湿了靴子。

但就在刘昊然以为这就算结束时，男人突然站起并拽住了他的衣领。接着他就被迫离开椅子跟着男人踉跄来到后台。当他被人粗暴摔在沙发上时，刘昊然差点以为会有几个保镖将他狂扁一顿。然而压上来的却是双眼泛红，神情紧迫的男人，瞬间明白的刘昊然本能地举手叫停，但急切的男人澡已拉下他的裤子用力坐下。顷刻到底的深入让两人都止不住轻颤喘息，尤其是被撑满填饱了的男人，尽管后腰还一阵酥软提不起气力，但他仍努力摆起了臀部吞吃少年的阴茎。

不想初次就被这样强夺的刘昊然一时无措而且混乱，他仿佛在努力消化着当下的一切，因而一直捂着眼深吸喘气。但不久，来自下身的紧缩便夹得他浑身激灵被迫清醒，紧跟着越来越快的律动更是一下将他带进漩涡，昏头转向，无法自拔。这时，他又感到男人发难般紧了他一下，同时还听见男人朝他骂道：“你他妈的给老子动一下！”

“肏……”刘昊然回道一句脏话，终于自暴自弃般挺腰回应了男人。一下不稳的男人几乎跌倒在他胸前，刘昊然边干脆扣紧他的脖子把人锁着狠肏起来。顿时动弹不得又无处可躲的男人爽得几乎叫不出声，颤抖的身体由里到外都像触电了一般又酥又麻。而且不知是不是刘昊然的错觉，当他用力肏上宫口的时候，他仿佛看到了一滴眼泪落在了男人的鼻尖上，将那颗精致而且勾人的黑痣浸润得越发淫媚。可不等他看清，男人就把脸埋进了他的胸口，只能看到两侧的耳朵和握拳的手一直在颤抖。

刘昊然心想这会儿的男人还真是不坦率，跟刚才在外面表演时的大胆也差太远了，便故意抱着他翻了个身，抓着他的双腕按在两侧，想看看他此刻到底是个什么模样。但恼羞的男人死活不肯抬头，不仅一直躲他，还一直骂着“你干什么、滚开”诸如此类的话。刘昊然听了就觉得好笑，心想不是你自己来招惹我的吗，便报复般地压紧了男人咬上他的双唇，同时托稳了他的腰加快着速度，一直把男人干得快喘不过气来的时候才终于松开让他缓上一缓。

彼时男人已经在高潮的边缘，因而不过刚换上一口气，就被不知急缓的刘昊然直接送上了绝顶。这般突然的失守显然让男人又觉得丢人，所以还不等自己身体恢复，他就急着翻身想躲过刘昊然的窥视。但他失算的是后入的姿势只会让少年肏得更得力，虽然是避过了被他看见自己失态模样的风险，可那被干得高潮不停乃至哭腔不断的反应其实都已出卖了他。

渐渐读懂了男人的刘昊然一时便感到得意，他回想着自己方才被他戏弄的窘迫，再看着他此刻软在自己身下浪荡的模样，沸腾在心中的欲望就更迫切地想寻找一个出口。于是他揪住了男人整齐的短发，正如他先前对自己做的那样。又勒紧了他正想要喷薄的欲望，正如他先前做的那样。他俯身凑近男人的耳朵，轻吻着舔咬他的耳垂，学着他先前高高在上的命令语气，低笑着对他说：

“姐，叫声哥来听听吧，叫得我开心了待会随便你去哦。”

男人哽息着骂道一声，死咬着嘴唇就是不愿应他。但下一场表演的时间马上就到，眼看工作人员已经第三次来敲门催促了，可刘昊然还没有要放过他的意思，迫于无奈的男人终究只能妥协松口。

顺利如愿的少年这一发射得尤其多，当男人撑着坐垫直起上身时，堵不住的精液便一个劲地往外流，弄脏了他的内裤不止，还沾到了他的西装裤。可他刚抽出纸巾打算擦一擦，身后的刘昊然就夺走了他的纸巾还擅自替他拉上隐秘的拉链。

男人顿时不悦地回头瞪他，却不料少年反倒一笑：“姐姐那么喜欢我的东西就一直含着吧，还是你不想再要了？”

男人一时愣住，随即哼笑一声，拿起桌上的一本书直接丢在少年脸上，不屑地说：“你还是先把书读好再说吧，想当老子的人可没那么容易。”

不明所以的刘昊然捡起那本颜色鲜艳配图禁忌的书，本来没看懂，却听见男人说他要是想留下就今晚验货，才终于明白过来地无奈苦笑。

不愧是姐，一晚上要他学这么多花样，果真是难伺候的主。

但话说回来，从书里掉出来的这根钥匙，他是不是在哪里见过？

完。


End file.
